english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
B.J. Ward
Betty Jean "B.J." Ward (born September 16, 1944) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1985-1996) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1995) - M3 (ep77) *Ben 10 (2007) - Groom's Mother (ep43) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Max's Mother (ep1), Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1995-1996) - Duane, Fleance, Lady of the Lake (ep48) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Alexander Xanatos (ep1), Billy's Mom (ep1), Fleance (ep1) *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Aunt Jebidisa (ep2), Computer Voice (ep4), Mom (ep4), Operator (ep4), Velma Dinkley (ep2) *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2002) - Witch Hag (ep30) *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1984-1985) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Velma Dinkley *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Iris the Computer, Nurse Holloway (ep40) *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1999) - Madame Pamplemousse (ep46) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Honey (ep30) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984-1985) - Princess Allura, Witch Haggar 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Aunt Margaret *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Chorus *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Velma Dinkley *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Velma Dinkley *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Velma Dinkley *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Velma Dinkley *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Rainbow Face#2 (Singing Voice) *The Return of Jafar (1994) - Street Mother 'Movies' *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) - Additional Voices *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Gertrude *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Magellenic 1, Additional Vocal Performer *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) - Woman's Voice 'TV Mini-Series' *Sectaurs (1985) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - Betty Rubble *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Betty Rubble *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Betty Rubble *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Betty Rubble *Jonny's Golden Quest (1993) - Additional Voices *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - Googie, Repulsa 'Web Animation' *Meet the Millers (2012) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Additional Female Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Computer, Forseti Control, Scientist#2 *Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (2002) - Velma Dinkley *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Velma Dinkley 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Alexia, Dart Lady, Royal Boy A, Royal Girl D *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Camellia *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Barga, Great Sage Crest *Grandia II (2000) - Roan, Elmo *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Ohatsu *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Sephy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (67) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2012. Category:American Voice Actors